Super MNC Pickups
Pickups are various items dropped by killing Bots or Pros, or by Bullseye, the Juice Bot, or Chickey Cantor. Sufficiently damaging Bullseye, Juicebot, or Chickey Cantor yields better quality, quantity, or both. Pickups generally help the player during the game, and usually players will try to grab as many of the pickups that are dropped as possible. Coins Coins are the most frequently dropped pickup, yet the most useful in the game. Coins give money to the player picking it up, allowing them to buy various essentials in the map such as Jump Pads, Bots, and especially, Annihilator. Picking up Coins also give some experience for the Pro, though not as much as killing Bots and other Pros. The same also applies for money, but to a lesser extent. One way of grabbing levels while being pushed behind a lot is picking up the Coins dropped by the Bots killed by the enemy team. Though not sufficient in itself, it allows one to gain an upper hand in the amount of money collected, especially if the enemy team is killing your teams' Bots near your own tower since it denies them going near enough to pick them up. Not only do you get the drops from your own bots, but you may also get the drops from Bots killed by your team's tower or yourself. Be reminded that pushing fast isn't always the best way of dealing with things. Churros Another frequently dropped pickup, Churros, replenishes a portion of the Pro's Health and restores a little of said Pro's Skills. Picking up Churros while at full health does not grant armor. They usually drop from Pros, Neutral Bots, any of the spawned staff, larger lane Bots, and sometimes from the stock lane Bots. Armor Armor pickups grant armor to the Pro, filling up a slot in their Armor gauge. Picking up Armor pickups while having full armor will not grant any bonuses. They drop from the same sources as Churros. Fuji bots are the only exception. Juice Juice pickups fill up a Pro's Juice gauge, allowing one to execute a super gauge that gives the Pro various amounts of bonuses including: damage increase, speed increase, and health regeneration increase. Juice also allows you to counter grapples, but it consumes most of the gauge when doing so. This is only unique to Juice pickups and no other. There are two types of Juice pickups; Spunky and Oranges. Spunky are the ones that frequently drop around the map by most sources. Oranges, however, are special pickups that only drop from the Juice Bot, serving as a substitute for Spunky. Both offer the same bonuses and are only visually different. Sprintz Sprintz pickups give the Pro a passive speed boost until they lose a life. Multiple pickups stack up to a maximum of +50 Speed. Sprintz pickups rarely drop from lane bots, and most of the time dropped are from Neutral Bots, any spawned Staff, or Pros. They are the second rarest pickup, but are frequent enough that one might expect to see at least two in a game. Bacon Bacon is the rarest pickup in the game, most of the time dropped from any of the spawned Staff with a small probability. It gives various bonuses: 1500 health restored upon pickup, +750 armor upon pickup, +25% Skill Recovery, +50 Speed, +25% Damage. Bacon's effects will stack with the bonuses from Chickey Cantor, but not with other Bacon (this change was made during beta, formerly the effects could stack for terrifying results!). Update History Category:Gameplay Category:Pickups